Street
by LwlyRythm14
Summary: Percy Jackson's life sucks, he has no friends, no money and he barely has enough food to eat everyday. His home is a run down apartment in the not so good side of New York. What he does have however are his fist's which he uses to beat up a new person every night for money. After a fight one night he ends up walking through an alley and saving a girl who ends up saving him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all right go to Rick Riordan I own nothing  
**

Slight sway to the left, right arm higher then the left arm, steps right before throwing a right jab, all the things I studied from my opponent in the first seconds of the fight. Yet he never managed to land a single blow, if he swung right I ducked under it or took a quick step back before gliding in with a fast straight punch to the cheek, if he made for a jab then a hook following I would just block the jab step into his guard get as many blows to his abdomen before he could counter. You would think with the way I'm telling you exactly how the fight is going that he would be able to get down a pattern of what I'm doing but he cant, because even though I can tell you what I'm going to do before I do it I change what I do each time so every hook or jab or haymaker is different from the last.

it might be hard to tell that I'm fighting on the street against someone twice my size with nothing but fist's for a few extra bucks, but this is how Percy Jackson makes a living, fighting anyone that will fight me. The brute standing in front of me isn't a bad fighter sure but he's to big he barely throws any straight punches or jabs mostly hooks and haymakers that could finish anyone that isn't careful off in one blow. unfortunately for him I am careful and unsurprisingly the fight doesn't last very long before he falls to the ground with a bloody face and body. I look into the group of spectators, all a bunch of gamblers or people that life watching fights each one of them shocked that I didn't lose and more then half angry because they lost their bets but I don't care I just fight for money no matter how little the payment is.

I turn towards the organizer who has my money, I want to get it and go before the cops show up, as I spot his face in the crowd of cheering thugs I make my way over to him as he counts the money I earned.

"you would make a lot more money if you would make the fights last longer" he whispered to me

I knew he was right but I also knew that he really just wanted to see me get hurt. He was there the first fight I was in he had bet on the man I was fighting and had lost a lot of money he's come to all of my fights since looking to see if I would get the shit beat outa me. I never did not anymore at least I'm sure it will happen one day but not today, I had to stop delaying and get home my rent is late and I cant afford to get kicked from my apartment because I don't have enough money for any others.

I have to walk pretty fast to get to my shitty apartment in a run down building somewhere in new York I cant even remember the street name or address of my apartment, or of any place in new York for that matter I just know where I'm going by memory or distinct features of the place I'm headed. I couldn't tell you my address but I could tell you my apartment building inch by inch from the stained carpet on every floor to my door witch wont open unless you hit the doorknob at the right angle. I had to walk fast or groups of people will come out of the alleys and take everything you have. I remember I guy in my building came home naked because someone had mugged him and taken his clothes when he said he had no money on him. if someone came out of the alley ways for me I could probably take on about two or three of them maybe even three or four, but they all carry weapons I just have my fist's but you can be damn sure I would try and hurt them.

I made it to my building in one piece, I took the elevator to the forth floor and entered my apartment. my house has a dining room and kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom I threw my money down on my dining room table and went to my bathroom so I could d what I always do after a fight check myself in the mirror for anything I might have picked up without me knowing. looking in my reflection I looked the exact same as when I left my apartment besides the fact that my pitch black hair was a bit sweaty my green eyes moved in the mirror as I checked my self, all the same. All I could do now is go to sleep get ready for my fight tomorrow and hope that I make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan I own nothing**

The sunlight coming through my shredded curtains meant it was probably sometime near lunch when I wake up. I'm most likely going to need to get more food from the store but I don't feel like getting out of bed, _just one of those days_ I think, today is going to be a bad day I know it. I eventually get out of bed and visit my kitchen, a half loaf of bread on the counter, a jar of peanut butter that has a spoon full of peanut butter in it, and some frosted flakes.

I take a bowl out of my cabinets and pour some flakes into it, I'm surprised I even have this kind of cereal because this was my favorite food when I was younger and eating it always reminds me of the past. like the day I figured out fighting was my thing over swimming.

| _4 years prior_ | _the first week of grade nine was already over its a Friday and I just have to sit through geography then it will be the weekend, "you all know what your homework is" my teacher called "hand it in on Monday" he finished right as the bell rang, everybody rushed into the hall to arrange plans with friends on what they would be doing on the weekend but I took my time, I still had no friends, friends like to know stuff about you but I cant let anyone know what happens at my house._

 _if they ever saw the cuts and bruises something would most likely happen to me or my mom, HE would beat us spend or the rest of the money we have on alcohol, and then beat us. I can take the beatings but when he does it to my mom that's what makes me angry, and I cant do anything about it because I'm not big enough._

 _so no friends means more safety for me and my mom, as I'm walking though the halls with the last few people clearing out I don't know what I was expecting would happen at the end of the day, of cause every day I wish my mom would come to my school and tell me we were moving or leaving HIM but that never happens. what did happen was me just managing to hear I quiet call for help that got cut off almost instantly it sounded like it came from beside the school around where nobody ever really goes._

 _curiosity got the better of me and I snuck my way to the corner to get a look into the small yard behind the school only to see a girl with the shredded remains of her shirt covering the top of her body and a boy a little bigger then me holding his hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat. I probably should have just walked away or told somebody what was happening, but when I saw the guys face I couldn't, he looked like a smaller version of HIM what I would guess HE would look like if he were in high school._

 _It instantly reminded me of what my life was like but this wasn't HIM this was some random guy maybe a few years older then me and only slightly bigger then me. I wasn't going to let this guy do what he was about to do, so I crept up behind him as he was whispering things to the girl, the girl saw me her eyes were pleading for help and before I could change my mind I had already jumped at the boy._

 _My fist collided side on with his face making him stagger away from the girl, stunned by my surprise attack I used that to punch the wrist holding the knife sending it flying away to the side, as he regained his wits long enough to focus on who was attacking him, I got a good look at him he had short blond hair cold blue eyes and a scar running down his face, he wasn't like HE was but the way this guy went about gave me the impression that they were the exact same._

 _I finished my analysis of him right before he swung at me with his right hand, it was a powerful punch I would assume but it was long and slow and easy to dodge, I side stepped and punched him in the abdomen before throwing a left hook that caught him in the jaw, he staggered backwards and I used this to throw a fast straight at his nose. A sickening crack could be heard as I broke his nose, he fell to the ground with me jumping on top of him my knees held his arms down and my fist's rained blow after blow after blow onto his face before I remembered about the girl and the fact that this wasn't him._

 _I got off him and wiped my now bloody hands on his clothes before turning back to the girl standing a few yards away from me, a look of awe and fear plastered on her face. I could only imagine what she would be thinking after seeing that so all I could do was fish out the sweater I had on earlier throw it at her and leave, but not before she called out a thank you. | Present |_

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts of that day, it was a big day in my life I guess the day I had my first real fight and it was for a good cause to so that day helped me in some aspects and screwed me in others, but that was also the past and I cant change the past no matter what I do. _what i can do is get ready for my fight tonight,_ I think,and with one more look towards the counter I make a mental note to get more bread as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Walks to fights could get pretty boring without friends to keep you company or a car, and walking at night wasn't a very smart idea in this part of the city. Even though almost all my fights happened near the outskirts of the city, in fact it was probably more dangerous because there was about a quarter of the amount of people that would be walking in the middle of the city.

not that it would matter anyway as anyone by themselves even with a weapon wouldn't be able to do anything to me. Any street fighter even a crappy one would be able to fight off a street thug. Going back to my original thinking of having no friends to walk with, Its not like I really care I just wish I had something to do when I walk to a fight because some of them are pretty far away.

Unluckily for me this fight was further away then usual and I would have to walk through a bunch of alley ways that I would never have had to normally . The fight was in a big building which would normally be for storing equipment but was empty for a few weeks so we had time to set up a fight for tonight. As always I don't have any time to prepare for the fight or warm up the day before because I cant afford to go to a gym or boxing facility, hell I don't even know the name of the person I'm fighting.

But I can tell it isn't anyone special because when I finally do get there the size of the group of thugs gathered is the same size as any other fight so I relax slightly. I make my way to the empty side which would be my side of the fight. I take a seat on the stool set up and finally take the time to scope out my opponent, I spot him and am a little disappointed by what I see. He is about the same size as me and same height but what gets my upset is his expression, he's walking around with a face that oozes obnoxiousness, nobody in the street fighting business wears any type of facial expression let alone one of cockiness.

The reason for that is because you never know what how a fight will turn out, all the people you fight are completely random and there are no videos of previous fights for you to watch do to police reasons and not trying to get hauled in by them. so the only reason he would be walking around like that is because he's a newbie, they probably put him into fights he couldn't possibly lose and let him get hooked on wining so he keeps coming back and then they put him against someone like me.

I know all this from experience they tried the same thing when I started out but it didn't work. I mean it still taught me a lesson but I also still won the fight. That was the closest I've ever been to losing. So thinking on experience I knew I could just beat the shit out of him but I decide to just humiliate him.

By making him look like an idiot in front of everybody he will learn that he is not invincible and wont be as quick to accept a fight. I had already thought of what I was going to do when the organiser went to the center of the ring to start the fight.

"This is a fight that didn't happen no one here is aloud to film or take pictures of this fight" the organiser yelled out "if we get caught, we will find you and beat you till you cant piss standing up" he finished while motioning for me and my opponent to step forward.

I stepped forward with my usual fighting stance, my arms slightly bent and fists facing forward while staying light on my feet. My opponent swaggered toward me with a barely held up defence and the cocky smirk plastered on his face, I sighed out loud knowing it would be hard to make the fight last very long if he wasn't even going to bother to protect himself.

The organiser looked between us and said "you both know the rules nothing but fists only for this fight and the fight last until someone can no longer stand, it will make things last longer ".

I thought I could see the hint of a smirk directed in my direction as he backed up to signal the start but I couldn't be sure, and enstead of trying to figure it out I sturned back to my opponent. "have at it" the organiser yelled and we both jumped into action. Him coming towards me and me saying back and forth in the same spot, he threw a sloppy hook with little force behind it to see what I would do, I just let it hit my cheek. I could tell that shocked him and what probably shocked him even more was my lack of reaction. He got somewhat serious and angry after that and threw an actual punch this time but I blocked it stepped forward and slapped him.

That set him off, being slapped in a street fight let you know your opponent wasn't taking the fight seriously, which I wasn't and wouldn't for the rest of the fight. Him on the other hand fueled by anger started throwing punches at me from everywhere, a left hook, right jab, yet not a single blow landed. I was just toying with him and enjoying my self I started taunting him to "cant punch me eh? maybe you'd like to try and slap me instead" I said to him while still dancing around in a circle.

saying things like that got him even more angry as he used the last of his energy to not hit me. "fight me you coward" he screamed, and being the nice person I am I decided to end the fight, with a smooth clean hook to his jaw I very easily, and without taking anything other then his half hearted punch in return, one punched him ending the fight.

There was no cheering this time because everyone except my opponent already knew what the outcome of the fight was going to be. Now that the fight is over and I have collected my money the only thing left for me to do is get bread from the convenience store a block away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan I own nothing**

 _Bread, Bread, Bread_

I think as I walk down the isle of the small grocery store just a minuets walk away from the fight warehouse. The fight turned out as expected for everyone there except my opponent who I have yet to learn the name of, either way I fought got my money and left now I'm here picking up some more bread. I don't really care what it taste's like I just want the cheapest kind, I searched the shelves looking for something before taking off a loaf that looked good enough to eat but was cheap enough for me to buy.

I made my way to the register paid for my things and quickly exited the store mentally preparing my self for the boring walk home. Of course it was boring I mean it always is but this fight was further away the most of the fights I have which means I try to take all the possible short cuts I can. A quick run through a random park looking around trying not to get mugged, keeping my head low walking through alley ways I am somewhat familiar with and a few that I am not.

Unfortunately the alley ways I am not familiar with lead me in a different direction then I was hoping for. Now I would either have to walk the full way back or risk some of the more dangerous alley ways, the ones that were linger and between bigger buildings but would take me back to my apartment quicker. I know it is probably a stupid idea but I decide to head down the next long alley way I see.

It happened to be only about thirty seconds away so I turn and head into the dim lit alley way, moving at a fast pace practically race walking I want to get out as soon as possible but I greatly underestimated the size of the alley way. Every door on the building I come across I watch intently for anyone that might jump out that way I would be ready for an attack. Its pretty cold out so I'm happy I brought my jacket with me, it may have some holes hear and there but t will do.

Still walking as fast as possible without running so I don't end up running into anything I have my eye intently glued and my mind focused on side doors so much so that I almost don't notice the noises coming from another side alley, almost. I stop immediately thinking someone was about to jump me but realise where it was coming from.

The side alley isn't very wide only about big enough for say five people to walk side by side but the sounds are coming from it no doubt and I can just make out shuffling and supressed drunken laughter. I want to just keep walking but i also want to know whats going on, eventually my curiosity takes over and I sneak my way into the shadows of the alley way.

With every step I take the noise gets louder until I come across a group of 3 men that all look to be in about their late twenties. They were passing a large bottle of what I guessed to be a strong alcohol of some sort by the smell I was picking up from the group. I was just about to turn around when i caught a glimpse of something.

There was a blue fabric lying in a puddle beside the men but they all seemed to be wearing clothes that were black, that's when I realised that two of the men were holding down something while the other one leaned over it. It was a girl struggling to break out of the grasp of the two men, I don't get how I didn't notice her before with all the jerking around and grunting noises she was making. But then again the men were hiding her from this direction of view, I moved into the shadows more and inched my way toward the group trying to get a better look at what was happening.

What I saw made pure rage burn through my soul, the girl was looked about my age and was in nothing but a bra her shirt must have been the one lying in the puddle the two men that were holding her down were laughing quietly while the other was gazing over her body. She had blond hair that much I could tell from my position and stormy grey eyes that were filled with fear at the moment. memory's of that day in high school so long ago surfaced in my mind and without thinking anything through I jumped toward the man leaning over her and brought my fist in a wide arc that connected with his temple. He fell to the ground instantly knocked out by the blow while the other two men jumped back letting go of the girl, shocked at how I seemingly came out of no where and disabled one of them already.

They're drunken minds still trying to comprehend what had just happened while I jumped at the man Closest to me bringing my fist into his nose with a swift jab breaking it and sending him reeling. His buddy seeing another one of his friends fall to the ground charged me with his fist's swinging, I simply ducked under his swings and tackled him. He fell to the ground hard with me sliding up so that i could hold his arms down with my knees.

Trapped and unable to do anything all the man could do was lie there as I reined blow after blow down onto his face, with every punch his face got bloodier until I got off him and made sure his friends wouldn't retaliate. The first man I had attacked was lying on the ground out cold the second guy was rolling around clutching his nose the third wasn't moving.

My anger slowly died away as I turned to the man with the broken nose, he looked up at me fearfully when I said "get up and take your friends away from here before i hurt you some more".

He looked at the other two guys and spoke back "how, they're both unconscious".

"I don't care how you do it just do it" I said menacingly.

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed an arm of both men before dragging them away as fast as he could. I watched him go to make sure he didn't turn back to attack me before I turned to the girl. Her eyes were wide and she looked to be in shock, I stepped toward her buy she crawled away from me and winced as she moved one of her ankles. It looked swollen and bruised no doubt they had hit her in it so she couldn't run away.

"please, no" she whimpered.

She backed herself up against a wall and tried to push into it to get away. I took off my jacket slowly and crouched down while edging my way towards her. She couldn't move back any further so she just closed her eyes and whimpered as i got closer to her.

I tried not to touch her as I brought my jacket around her sholders and zipped it up covering her body. I Knew i couldn't leave her here but she also couldn't walk, So as gently as I could i picked her up and started carrying her in the direction of my apartment.

She was still crying and whimpering but she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"please don't hurt me" she pleaded as more tears streamed down her face.

"I wont" I replied as soothingly as possible but having not talked to anyone in that tone in a long time it probably didn't sound very soothing.

"You're safe" I said and she buried her face into my shirt slowing her crying as i carried her the rest of the way to my apartment. She had cried herself to sleep and I gently laid her down in my bed knowing not to wake her. I stretched out on my old crappy couch ready for sleep as well and setting my alarm clock to an earlier time so i would wake up before the girl did.

I closed my eyes and was about to fall right asleep knowing I would have to look after and feed someone else in the morning when I realised I had dropped my bread fighting of the men in the alley way. _Of course I did_ I thought, _why wouldn't I_ I thought sarcastically and fell asleep to my annoyance at having to look after someone else and forgetting my bread... again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would start spewing off excuses on why I didn't update this story but only about 21 people would even bother to read it so I wont. All I will say is I was at my cottage for the summer. I have no Wi-Fi there btw. And when I got back I had forgot about this story. so my bad. but here it is to whoever was sitting at home everyday waiting for this to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: all I own is the plot and the title.**

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep,_

Was the sound my alarm clock made at 6:00 am in the morning. Why am I up so early, is a good question to ask myself. I remember the girl who almost got raped last night had I not saved her. I remember the men, and beating them mercilessly. forcing one of them to drag the others away. Just thinking about it makes me mad.

I remember I set my alarm clock for an earlier time so I would wake up before her.

I sigh. I can barely afford to feed myself, now I have to make breakfast for someone else.

 _I had to save her didn't I._ I think sarcastically. although I joke about it I know I couldn't have just left her there. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had. None of that really matters now though, what I want to know is why she was out by herself at that time of night. In this part of the city.

I cant think of anyone that would purposely walk around by themselves here, except for me and a select few of people, in the most dangerous part of the city. She's just lucky that I happened to walk down that alley way, and at the time I did. instead of taking the long way home.

Slightly irritated at having to share my food with someone I shouldn't have had to. I get to work dumping some lucky charms into some bowls. _Because it's ironic._ Before pouring milk that is a day past its due date over them.

Now that I think about it. She better have some money to pay me back for this. I'm selfish sure, but hey I just saved her life its the least she can do. Grabbing a bowl I make my way towards the bedroom. Stepping along the uneven floor. I open the door and step inside.

My bed sits in the middle with a night stand beside it. Carpeted floor leads to a wall that has a small window with a view of the apartment wall next to us. Turning my attention back to the girl I see she still has my jacket wrapped around her.

Now that I actually have a good look at her face I can tell she is quite beautiful. Soft facial features with zero blemishes. Shoulder blade length curly Blonde hair. Stormy grey eyes.

 _wait._

I look again and notice hers eyes are open and staring right back into mine. This would be about the time where a normal guy would blush and look away. Unfortunately for her that's not what happens. Instead I stalk forward place the cereal on my night stand and let my ADHD run its course.

"Why the fuck were you walking around this part of the city alone" I say rather unexpectedly.

By the look on her face she wasn't expecting that. Her mouth drops open slightly, she looks scared and offended at the same time.

"What" she says.

"Why the fuck were you walking around this part of the city by yourself" I repeat, slower this time. Like I'm talking to an infant.

Still sporting the same facial expression she replies.

"I ran away from home."

I've never understood runaways. Why would you purposely want t live on the streets. The only reason I could think of for that would be if you had abusive parents. That doesn't seem like the case for her though.

If the tattered remains of her dress give any hint she's rather well off. That was no Walmart dress. It was some kind of name brand. Why she chose it to run away from home in, I have no idea.

Not the least bit satisfied with that answer I ask simply

"Why."

She looks a little irritated at that.

"Why does it matter" she replies stiffly.

Instead of answering I walk over to my window and open up the curtains. They scheduled another fight for this afternoon last night. Since the fight last night wasn't meant for entertainment. It was more to teach a rook a lesson. I cant really afford to have this girl staying here. But she cant walk anywhere due to her ankle. I cant afford a medical bill.

The only other option is for her to call home and leave. Before I could voice my idea though a quivering voice asks.

"How f-far did those men g-get."

I turn around and look at her. She's shaking slightly and now she looks terrified. I know what she's asking even if she isn't very clear about it. So I answer her.

"Not **that** far" I say.

Her shoulders drop in relief, she smiles gratefully in my direction.

"Don't be to thankful yet" I say.

"You still have a sprained ankle, and the nearest hospital is a mile and a half away." I explain.

"You can drive me" she says, but I shake me head.

"Don't have a car' I say

"I have enough change for you to use the payphone downstairs. You can call home with it" but this time she shakes her head.

"I'm not going back home" she says angrily.

My eyebrow raises.

"And why not" I ask somewhat condescendingly

"My life isn't as easy as yours" she says.

"My dad is always working leaving me with my step mom who always thinks everything is just fine"

"I didn't get accepted into the collage I've been trying to get into my whole life so I left" she says.

Such stupid reasons to run away from such a good life. Just apply for a different university or something don't run away from your perfect life. If I was in her place I wouldn't complain about anything.

"Is that it" I say sarcastically. Her neck turns red in anger.

"You wouldn't understand" she hisses

"You have your own apartment and live by yourself, everything is probably easier for you anyway."

 _Right._ I think. _Spoiled people I will never understand._ I have to stop myself from snickering out loud at her petty problems.

"Fair point" I say. Before leaning forward and dropping the change into her lap.

"You do what you want with it then" I say and turn to leave. When I reach the door I turn around and say.

"You owe me money for bread by the way" I turn and walk away leaving a confused and angry blonde behind me.

* * *

 **Now that I think about it I probably don't own the title either.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I know I my update schedule is wacked. I definitely don't put enough words into a chapter for how long it takes to update. But you'll take what I give. And yes I am pretty shity to the people who actually enjoy this story so ill just shut up cause I know you all love me. Your welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Day old milk isn't as bad as one might think. In fact I'm rather enjoying it as I wait for the girl to come back up the stairs of the apartment complex. Only giving her enough change for a payphone she cant very well walk out of here with that small amount.

Not to mention her clothes are in tatters and she was forced to wear one of my older shirts and jeans. The shirt was my grade nine year swim team shirt that you could buy from the schools shop. I got that back when my mom was still around.

My happiness evaporates when my thoughts turn to my mom.

I let out a growl thinking of how she died. He killed her. The only good thing in my life and he took it away from me. He faced a life sentence with no chance of parole. Apparently he's done something like that before.

I want to know how they never took him away before then.

"It doesn't matter now" I say aloud. Anger clouding my words as they leave my throat.

"What doesn't matter" comes a reply from the stairwell. The girl enters my view moments later. She looks irritated still and I cant help but feel a tiny pang of sympathy. I was rather hard on her after an incident like that. I also feel like she has more reasons for running away. I wasn't one to press on personal matters though.

"Nothing" comes my replay shortly after.

"Ok then" She says.

"I called my friend and told her not to worry about me" she continues.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet."

My eyebrow raises at this. I decide to go a little easier on her this time around. I'm just not used to actually having to talk to people in a nice way.

"Where will you go then?" I ask. I already know the answer. There is only one place for her to go at the current moment as far I know.

"I was hoping I could stay here actually" She said as if it wasn't a big deal. Before I gave in though I had to ask her something.

"How far away is your house from here" I question. I couldn't have been that far right. Then again the rich part of the city is about fifty miles from here so.

"about fifty miles" she responded.

"Fuck" I say out loud. Unless I force her to call her parents and go back she would have to stay here. The optimistic side of me cant help but think of the perks of this arrangement albeit minimal.

Such as I would actually have something to work for in life.

Sighing out loud. I turn, and leave her standing there. I walk down the stairway and into the lobby. Her ankle seems already healed somewhat. She walks with the tiniest of limps. Nothing serious though so I continue my way out onto the street.

I turn back to her. Glaring intently.

"I don't have a lot of money, I cant barely pay for my own food"

"Hell I'm a complete stranger how do you know I wont do anything to you" I say questioningly.

"You wont" She replies confidently

"If you were like that you would have just left me to those men yesterday."

She had me there. I couldn't think of a immediate response to that and when I can think I something to say I choose my word carefully.

"alright then" I say

"I still cant afford food for two people" Its true unfortunately. But at this she replies.

"that's fine" She bends over and pulls something out of her sock.

Its rectangular in shape and has a company I don't recognise on the front it.

"Its a debit card" she says.

"I don't have much money in my account but it will be enough to pay for my food until I decide to leave."

I sigh out loud again and look at her.

"alright then" I say

"You can stay until you wish to leave"

The smile that graces her face when I say that softens the blow of what I just accepted. It may have been small but it made her look better. I live to make people happy. Or at least I used to. Unless you count the winners of the bets during my fights as making people happy.

"I have to go somewhere this afternoon" I say to her after a little while.

Her smile slowly fades and a look of fear takes over her features.

"I don't think I want to be alone today" she replies. It makes sense I had this happen to a family friend who almost got raped. Every time she was alone for about a month she would panic.

Her family would find her in a corner sobbing. I figured this might happen to the girl if I left her alone. I doubt she will like where I'm going anymore then being alone though.

"Ill come with you" she says. I don't look at her when I reply.

"You wont like where I'm going" I say.

This draws a look from her I cant decipher but she doesn't say anything. Instead she looks around at our surroundings taking all the run down old apartment buildings. She seems to be thinking intently but her face clears shortly after.

"Ill come anyway" she says. All I do is shrug my shoulders. Not many places she could go by herself in this part of town.

"One more thing" I say. She looks over at me curiously.

"What's you're name?" I ask, Her eyebrows raise.

"Annabeth" she says and looks at me questioningly.

"Percy" I Answer her question. We stand there for a couple minuets in a comfortable silence. Not moving or speaking.

* * *

 **And there you guys go hopefully that will fuel you thirst until next time. There will be some real Percabeth in the near future. And see you guys in a month HA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuck, oops**

 **Disclaimer: all rights go to rick riordan I own nothing.**

* * *

We walked in silence, I said nothing and neither did she, We didn't even look at each other. There was nothing for me to say anyway I hadn't had a proper conversation with another human being in almost two years. And i'm not talking about Discussing my winnings with host's or throwing taunts to an opponent in a ring. I mean an actual conversation. I just don't know what to say.

It's a shitty day so I cant start off with, "the weather looks nice" I probably wouldn't ever start off with that anyway. I guess I could always ask her about why she ran or how she ended up in this mess in the first place but that might bring up bad memory's of where ever she came from. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She has Shoulder blade length curly blond hair, Strong facial features, stormy grey eyes and is a couple inches shorter then me so about five foot eight. She is quite pretty I must admit However pretty faces don't phase me much anymore.

Maybe at one point in time but now nothing phases me. Nothing beats the shock out of you like a six foot sver two hundred and eighty pound man. Then again I wouldn't quite say he beat me at all but that's besides the point.

We have been walking for almost thirty minuets now without saying anything to each other. She thankfully broke the silence first.

"Are we almost there?" Annabeth ask's. This time I turn my head to look at her, I shake my head no.

"Well could you at least talk to me then, this is boring" She says. I audibly sigh and face forward again.

"There's nothing to talk about" I finally say. Now its her turn to become annoyed

"How about telling me where were going for starters" She says agitatedly.

"Were going to my job" I dodge the question. "Oh yeah, and what's your job?" Again I Sigh out loud.

"I fight." She looks at me curiously and asks.

"what like boxing, or mma?". This time I don't answer instead I quicken my pace. It would be best to show her what I mean then explain it to her. There is no easy way to grasp exactly what I do. People come in and place bets on who they think will win in a fight the winner gets some of the losing bets. Its often not much money but if I had known that when I first started I wouldn't have started in the first place.

You see the first couple of matches they pay you a good amount of money, it gets you hooked and wanting to keep fighting. What you don't realise is that its only for a short period of time, also once your in you cant get out. The sick fucks running the ring like entertainment and they don't like that entertainment leaving them. This one guy refused to come to some fights and Doctors say he'll never walk again. There are also no real rules in a fight. You can do whatever you want to win. I've seen punches, kicks, scratches, bites and more.

Hell, this one time I saw a guy with a broken arm get up and win a fight by tripping his opponent and stomping repeatedly on the back of his head until he couldn't move.I don't like what I do, but its my only option at the moment. I look over at Annabeth again, She is warily eyeing a park entrance where a group of guys are sitting. This is a bad part of town, cops don't bother coming down here because nothing will change. The group is sitting at the entrance for now but that could all change in an instant.

"Don't acknowledge them and they wont notice us" I say to her. She looks at me and nods, while she doesn't necessarily look helpless I doubt she's ever had to deal with a group of thugs before. Maybe a school bully here and there but not much more than that.

"Hey, stop" One of them shouts. Just my luck that I had to be stuck dragging around this girl when they stop me. By myself I wouldn't be to worried. I could fight a couple of drunks and stoners, but with Annabeth with me it gets a bit riskier. She turns to look back but I put my hand on her back and propel her forward at a swift walk.

"Keep moving" I say.

"I'm talking to you" He shouts again. This time something slams into my back, Then smashes on the hard sidewalk. It's a beer bottle that he must have throw at me. It didn't particularly hurt but I turned to Annabeth, who is now visibly worried, and nod my head in the direction of the ring.

"Faster" I say Transitioning into a jog along side her. The thugs throw some insults after us but don't fallow. Another silence ensues.

 **Line break**

Thirty minuets later and we arrive at our destination. A large warehouse near the end of the neighborhood.

"Stay right behind me" I say to her "don't talk to anyone, don't make eye contact with anyone Understand". She nods he head in confirmation and shadows me as we walk towards the entrance. Two men block the way but they know who I am and let me through.

"Whos this?" One of them says with a smile.

He reaches out towards Annabeth intending to grab her arm. In the blink of an eye my hand is locked around his wrist in and iron grip preventing him from reaching any further. I stare into his eyes with a coldness that no eighteen year old should be able to show.

"She's With me" I say in a tone that suggest no further argument. The man growls and yanks his arm away but lets us through. I tug Annabeth along behind me and wrap an arm around her waist discouraging any further action towards her. I make my way over to where the organiser stands to let him know I made it. I catch his and he makes his way over to me.

"Took ya long enough to get here, I thought I was gonna have to send someone after ya" He said cruelly. He noticed who was behind me and smiled, it wasn't a smile you give a friend, no more like a smile the devil would give to his next victim.

"Who's she?" He asked. "No one that concerns you" I say with finality

"When's my fight?" I ask changing the subject. He gives a final look at Annabeth then he turns towards the ring.

"You're on next, and you're going to like who you're fighting" He says before walking way. I turn to Annabeth.

"I have one fight then I'm done, stand off to the side away from the main group of people, no one will notice you once the fight starts understand?" She nods and I sigh. If what the organiser said is anything to go by this is going to be a long night. I make my way over to my stool and try and scope out my opponent. There is no mistaking him when I find him. He looks about my age with short blond hair and electric blue eyes.

The thing that stands out the most to me is his expression. He's as emotionless as I am which is a bad sign for me, He knows how the game works and something tells me he's good at it.

Aw fuck it, whatever. I've gone through one hell of a day I'm not gonna come out here and lose this fight to. Even if a have to go all out in it I refuse to lose.

Also, I need the money to and buy some more fucking bread.


End file.
